


Shut Up and Snuggle

by Ginal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginal/pseuds/Ginal
Summary: Set during Volume 6.  When Yang can't sleep at the Brunswick Farm, she has to contend with how angry she really is with Blake.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Shut Up and Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested of me after a silly discord conversation, so here it is! I don't feel very confident that it's among my better writing, but it was still fun to write. As always, your best feedback is always appreciated.

Of all the things she could say, did she really have to say  _ that _ ? Did she mean it the way she said it? Do I really come across as someone who needs to be protected?

Yang couldn’t sleep. It didn’t matter how long the prior day had been. It didn’t even matter that she had survived a train derailment and had spent hours trudging through snow. Tonight, the only thing that mattered was that Yang was genuinely incensed.

She sat up to hug her knees. The room was still and silent, and the light from the fire was dimming. Creaks throughout the wooden floorboards occasionally echoed throughout the house. This farmhouse felt more like a tomb than any sort of safe haven. There should still be enough of a flame to carry on for a few hours, though. Guess that’s one good thing in this miserable day.

Yang glanced over at her sister, who shared the same blanket. At least someone was able to sleep. Sighing, Yang risked a glance over her shoulder. Blake was curled in on herself under her own blanket. A wave of heat briefly washed over Yang. For a moment, her breaths were sharp and her fists instinctively balled. She had to look away.

_ “I’ll protect you.” _

That’s not what Yang wanted at all.  _ She _ was the one who protected others.  _ She _ was the strong one who picked up the pieces.

It was only the realization that she had clenched her fist so hard that her flesh and bone hand was beginning to ache that snapped Yang from her internalized fit. She allowed her body to relax. A slow breath in, and slow breath out. She closed her eyes, and willed her mind to focus on something that made her happy.

Golden eyes. Feline ears that twitched with happiness. Beautiful, pink lips that would turn up just a bit for a smile that would make her heart skip.

Alright, fine. Yang could be honest with herself. She wasn’t so angry with Blake as to erase how much she...loved her. Yang sighed, and allowed a smile to take her lips. Yeah, she loved Blake.

And, who knows? Maybe Blake didn’t really mean what she said in the way Yang took it. Blake had never sought to insult her before, not even in any teasing kind of way. Was it possible Blake was just trying to comfort her? To reassure her? That...would be much more accurate to the Blake she knew than whatever it was Yang was imagining. 

Yang couldn’t help but laugh at herself, though she tried to stifle it. She glanced down at Ruby, who twitched and rolled onto her back. A quick look about the room seemed to find that Weiss, Oscar and the others were unaffected by her outburst.

Again, Yang risked looking over her shoulder. Blake seemed to be sleeping peacefully enough. She could be happy with that much. As she watched Blake, warmth fluttered through her heart. There was a growing need to reach out and touch her. To hold Blake’s hand in hers again.

_ “Hey. I’m not going anywhere.” _

In her heart, Yang knew this was true. She knew Blake was trying to do better, and make amends. Even if Yang didn’t really think it was necessary for so much effort to be spent.

Was Yang really mad over what Blake said? Yeah. Even if it wasn’t meant to be an insult, it still seriously rubbed Yang wrong. But, was it worth getting so worked up over? Was it worth turning a cold shoulder on the...girl she loved? No. It really wasn’t worth that at all.

And, Gods, did Yang want to be closer to Blake.

So she rose to her feet. She ensured the shared blanket now wrapped properly around Ruby, being careful to move slowly and not wake her. Though Yang still winced at the way the floor creaked with nearly every movement of hers.

There was an anxious churning in Yang’s stomach as she thought of what she would do next. This was a bold move, even for her. But, screw it. Yang wanted comfort, and she needed to express that she wasn't  _ on _ ly upset.

Yang sank to her knees, and shifted herself to lay alongside Blake. She reached out to pull the blanket over, to cover them both. And though her heart was thundering against her chest, there was an undeniable comfort to be found in wrapping her arms around Blake.

“Wha…?” Blake groaned. Her ears perked as she turned to look at Yang. “Y-yang? What are you…?”

“What does it look like?” Yang whispered in response.

Judging by the rapid blinking, Blake was clearly not expecting such a display. Well, too bad.

“I thought… I thought you were angry with me?” Blake, too, kept her voice to a low whisper.

Yang shrugged her shoulders. “Yeah, kinda.”

“Then...what is this?”

Another shrug of her shoulders, and Yang softly smiled. “Don’t care. Shut up and snuggle.”

Blake stared in disbelief. Yang wasn’t sure exactly what she must be thinking, but after a moment’s pause, Blake returned the smile. She rolled back over, taking Yang’s hand into hers.

This was good. Yang could live with this. Maybe she’d still be mad in the morning, or maybe not. Right now, though, this seemed like an opportunity worth seizing. So she pulled Blake a bit closer and breathed in her scent. The smile on her lips widened as her eyes closed.

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad day, after all.


End file.
